Queen Royale Ange
'Queen Royale Ange '(クィーンロイヤルアンジェ'' Kuīn Roiyaru Anje'') is one of the allies from the series Golden Stars Pretty Cure!. She is the queen of Miracle Kingdom. Personality She is a very kind queen who always cares for her citizens. She also has a very strong heart and seems to be very brave. As Spark told, she always listens to others and encourages them to work hard on their dreams. She is the care taker of the Miracle Gems and consider them her hearts. Appearance She is described to be a very beautiful and gorgeous woman. She has got long blonde hair with orange ombres at the end of it. She wears a long white dress with jewels and pink-blue decorations. She also wears a sparkling golden necklace which has a heart-shaped gem. On her head is a golden crown with red rubies on. She has deep blue eyes which shows her deep love to everyone and everything around her. History The invasion of Ancient Darkness Miracle Kingdom is a peaceful land, full of happiness and hope. Queen Royale Ange rules the kingdom, the mascots and citizens live in peace together. And the most beautiful place, where citizens always come to pray, is the Miracle Gem Garden, the holy garden of Queen Royale Ange where the Miracle Gems of dreams exist and grow. However one day, the Ancient Darkness, led by Black Hell, came and invaded the kingdom. The generals stole almost every Miracle Gems, and sealed the citizens and mascots in despair. Queen Royale Ange kept the four final Gems, and used her power to transform them to 4 mascots: Spark, Glitter, Bright and Twinkle. She told them to look for legendary warriors, Pretty Cure, to protect the world, and then sent them to Earth. After that, she disappeared, but still exists as a spirit to protect the palace. Her resurrection and the final battle During the battle, with the help of Princess Angelus, the Cures were able to unlock the entrance between Miracle Kingdom and Ancient Labyrinth. At that time, she was resurrected thanks to the GemCards, and immediately came to help them. After purifying Queen Evil to her true form, Black Hell, however became stronger. He made the girls de-transformed and imprisoned the Queen and Princesses. While being in deep despair, the Cures gained back their hope thanks to Yuuki who didn't give up. They received energy to transform and fight again, and were able to rescue Queen Royale Ange and Princesses. Then the three of them call out the whole world's spirits, which gave Pretty Cures great power, transforming them to their Miracle Form. They received the items' best power, and performed Miracle Golden Stars Rainbow Dragon to defeat Black Hell and save the world. After that, Queen Royale Ange, two Princesses and the mascots all decided to come back to Miracle Kingdom to continue their life. Everyone said goodbye and they started a new life in peace and happiness! Relationships * 'Princess Angelus, Princess Engel: '''The two legendary princesses and Queen Royale Ange's daughters. * 'Spark, Glitter, Bright, Twinkle: 'The 4 mascots who take the form of strongest Miracle Gems. They are Queen Royale Ange's best friends. * 'Unmeikawa Haruko: 'Her friend and also her guardian. She loves Haruko very much. * 'Luna: 'A priestess in Miracle Kingdom and one of her friends. She is the goddess of the moon. Abilities She owns a golden staff with a shining diamond as its power source. She can use the staff to shoot powerful beams of light and create stiff shields. The staff is said to be a legendary weapon which only belongs to the kindest person. She is able to summon the world's spirits and control them to bring her and others power. She is also able to talk to the Miracle Gems and she takes care of them everyday, which turns her into their best person, and they always give her power. Trivia * Her name is based on Queen Royale from ''Smile Pretty Cure! ''and Princess Marie Ange from ''DokiDoki! Pretty Cure! * She is the first queen of the franchise to have two daughters. * Like Queen Mirage, she also wields a staff. * She shares her voice actress with Royale Queen from Smile Pretty Cure!. Category:Characters Category:CureShining